Deep Snow
by Fealia
Summary: *Deutsch/ German* Als Jenn von ihrer Nachbarin gebeten wird, mit ihr eine alte Akte zu einer Regierungsorganisation namens SHIELD zu bringen, war ihr nicht bewusst, was, diese eigentlich harmlose und ungefährliche Aktion, für ein chaotisches Ende nehmen würde...
1. When all goes wrong

**When all goes wrong...**

Kennt ihr das? Ihr wacht morgens auf, geht zur Arbeit und fragt euch, ob irgendetwas spannendes passiert? In einem Bürojob, nicht unbedingt zu erwarten, oder? Das einzige spannende was dort jemals passiert, ist das der Drucker kaputt geht oder irgendwer mit irgendwem was angefangen hatte und es zu einem Beziehungsstreit auf Büroebene kam.

So in etwa hatte sich Jenn Demour ihre Zukunft vorgestellt. Ein langweiliger Bürojob, wo sie den Tag über beschäftigt war und Abends noch genug Energie, um nicht wie der letzte Zombie nach Hause zu kommen. Tja, manchmal gingen Vorstellung und Realität weit auseinander. Sehr weit...

Eigentlich war es ihr Job den lieben langen Tag, Zettel zu sortieren, abzuheften und sie ihrem Vorgesetzten zum Abzeichen auf den Tisch zu legen. Halt ein typischer Bürojob wie von ihr erwartet. Trägt der eben genannte Vorgesetzte allerdings lieber lange Ledermäntel und Augenklappen, als Anzüge mit Schlips und Brille, sollte man sich auf einiges an Merkwürdigkeiten gefasst machen.

Seit New York wusste jeder, wirklich jeder, dass es eine Organisation Namens SHIELD gab, was nicht unbedingt zur Freude einiger Regierungsvertreter beigetragen hatte. Jenn suchte zu diesem Zeitpunkt einen neuen Job, da ihr alter Boss sie gefeuert hatte. Sie sei nicht mehr dazu geeignet, als Sekretärin für ihn zu arbeiten, hatte er gesagt. Was für ein gelungener Witz. Sie hatte nur herausgefunden, dass der Idiot seine Ehefrau mit einer jüngeren betrog. Nachdem er sie gefeuert hatte wusste die Ehefrau es auch. Unfälle passieren. Leider hatte ihr Ex – Boss scheinbar einige seiner Saufkumpanen benachrichtigt, denn sie fand nicht nur keinen Job, nein sie kriegte nicht mal ein Vorstellungsgespräch.

Als sie, wie jeden morgen, in ihrem Stammkaffee saß und die Jobanzeigen durchging, setzte sich eine Frau zu ihr. An sich nichts merkwürdiges, machten die Leute ständig und so lange sie sie in ruhe ließen, war es ihr auch ehrlich scheißegal. Diese Frau jedoch war merkwürdig. Für Jenn jedenfalls. Sie überlegte eine ganze Weile, was ihr an dieser Frau nicht geheuer war. Sie hatte eine durchschnittliche Größe, braune schulterlange Haare und trug eine Sonnenbrille. Ihre Kleidung entsprach dem heißen August in DC. Schwarze dreiviertel Hose, schwarzes Top und eine weiße Bluse. Eigentlich nichts Merkwürdiges zu finden, sie sah normal aus, gar unauffällig. Zu normal und unauffällig. Nachdenklich trank sie von ihrem Eiskaffee.

„Sind Sie fertig mit ihrer Musterung, Miss Demour?" Ups, aufgeflogen... warte, was?

„Ich finde es ja irgendwie gruselig, wenn fremde Personen meinen Vor- und Nachnamen kennen. Insbesondere Personen, die schon fast krampfhaft versuchen, unauffällig zu sein." Mit diesen Worten schnappte sich Jenn ihren Rucksack und ging zur Theke, um zu zahlen. Als sie ging, schaute sie noch einmal zum Tisch zurück, nur um festzustellen, dass die Frau von eben sie noch immer beobachtete. Gruselig. Leute, die so starrten, sollte man alle wegsperren!

Vollkommen in Gedanken versunken, trat sie auf die eher unbelebte Straße hinaus. Es war halt eher so ein Randgebiet der Stadt. Schön ruhig und entspannend. Heute würde es wieder heiß werden, Laura sah nur die alte Misses Burns mit ihrer Gehhilfe ihre Einkäufe nach hause zu wuchten. Es war keiner unterwegs. Bis auf die Frau, der man ansah, dass sie nicht hierher gehörte, im Café hinter ihr. Jetzt dachte sie schon wieder über diese Frau nach...

„Miss Demour, könnten sie mir vielleicht helfen? Ich schaffe das mit den Einkäufen nicht die Treppe hoch." Misses Burns war stehen geblieben und schaute mich fragen an. Sie war eine nette, wenn auch etwas merkwürdige Frau. Warum merkwürdig? Sie sah an jeder Hausecke russische Spione, seit ihr Mann vor 20 Jahren erschossen wurde. Sie war der festen Überzeugung, dass es die Russen waren, die die Forschung ihres Mannes fürchteten. An was der Mann auch immer geforscht hatte, niemand würde es je erfahren, da seine Aufzeichnungen mit seinem Ableben verschwunden sind. Wenn die gute Frau herausfand, dass hier eine merkwürdige Frau aufgetaucht war, würde sie sich wahrscheinlich irgendwie einen Flammenwerfer oder eine Bombe organisieren und jedes Haus niederbrennen oder in die Luft sprengen, wenn es nur die leiseste Wahrscheinlichkeit gab, dass sie damit ihren Mann rechen konnte. Aber sie war nett und sehr gesprächig.

„Natürlich, Misses Burns." Ich nahm ihr die Einkaufstaschen ab. „Was machen die Kinder?"

„Ach... die sind zu beschäftigt um mich zu besuchen... ich würde ja meine Enkel gerne mal wieder sehen, aber die haben alle ihre Beziehungen." Bei dem Wort Beziehungen machte sie mit den Fingern Anführungszeichen in die Luft. Die Frau war cool. Cool und paranoid, aber cool. Ihre Enkel wissen überhaupt nicht, was sie für eine klasse Großmutter haben. Jenn nahm sich vor, die Frau mal auf einen Kaffee einzuladen, wenn sie wieder einen Job hatte. Als sie oben vor der Tür der alten Dame standen und sie ihren Schlüssel herauskramte, sagte Misses Burns etwas, was Jenn stutzen ließ.

„Ich würde ihnen gerne etwas zeigen."

Nachdem Sie die Einkäufe weggeräumt hatten, ging Misses Burns auf einen alten Schreibtisch zu. Diese alten Schreibtische mit Rolltop. Wirklich wunderschön dieser Schreibtisch. Sie holte einen braunen Hefter aus einem Fach unterhalb der Tischplatte. Einen verdammt dicken Hefter. Eine ganze Akte! Damit konnte man gut Krafttraining machen. Sie kam auf Jenn zu und legte den Papier Everest auf den Tisch.

„Misses Burns... Was ist das?"

„Das, Jenn, ist dass größte Verbrechen an der Menschlichkeit, was jemals stattgefunden hat. Das Verbrechen, wofür mein Mann vor 20 Jahren erschossen wurde. Ich möchte diese Akte zu SHIELD bringen. Ich denke, die Wissenschaftler dort können damit mehr anfangen, als ein alte Frau, die von ihren Nachbarn als geistesgestört bezeichnet wird." sagte sie mit einem Lächeln auf dem faltigen Gesicht.

„Ich würde sie eher als etwas paranoid betrachten... Ich meine, russische Spione die ihren Mann erschossen haben, hört sich etwas merkwürdig an, finden sie nicht?" sagte Jenn und hatte ein schlechtes gewissen, weil sie die Frau doch irgendwie als geistesgestört bezeichnete.

„Ein anderes Wort, für die gleiche Sache. Schauen sie doch erst einmal da rein," sie gestikulierte zu dem Berg Papier rüber „dann können sie sagen, dass ich eine irre alte Schachtel bin." sie grinste. Definitiv irre, aber Tiere und alte Frauen konnten angeblich Angst riechen. Jenn griff nach der Akte, ließ die alte Frau allerdings nicht aus den Augen. Sie beobachtete sie, wartete Jenns Reaktion ab. Was erwartete sie? Dass Jenn aufsprang und wegrannte? Was war in dieser Akte, was sie vermuten ließ, dass sie abhauen würde?

Jenn schlug die erste Seite der Akte auf und starrte auf eine Zeichnung, ein Bauplan um genau zu sein. Ein Bauplan für...

„Misses Burns, was hat ihr Mann noch gleich beruflich gemacht?"

„Er war Maschineningenieur. Ein wahres Genie auf seinem Gebiet. Wissen sie, was das ist?" Sie wies auf das Bild. Es sah aus wie ein Arm.

„Warum hat ihr Mann einen mechanischen arm konstruiert?" Jenn sah ein weiteres mal auf das Papier. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Warum hat ihr Mann einen mechanischen Arm in den 50er konstruiert?!" Fragte sie die alte Frau, die neben ihr. Jenn wusste, dass die Technik zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht ansatzweise so weit war, wie sie auf diesem Plan abgebildet war. Wie also, sollte der Mann ihrer Nachbarin das bewerkstelligt haben?

„Er hatte hatte Hilfe von einem Wissenschaftler, Arnim Zola hieß er, glaube ich. Ich mochte ihn nicht wirklich. Er war gruselig, klein und hatte keinen großen Respekt vor Frauen." sagte Misses Burns mit angeekeltem Gesicht. Sie schien ihn wirklich nicht ausstehen zu können. Sie blätterte weiter. Einiges war auf russisch geschrieben, was Jenn nicht verstand. Mister Burns war angeblich russischer Abstammung gewesen. Jenn war dies allerdings egal gewesen, sie hatte ihn nie kennen gelernt. Sie kannte nur ihre Misses Burns, die damals im Sommer angeboten hatte, ihre Zimmerpflanzen zu gießen, als sie ihre Eltern besuchen war. Die, die lieb fragte, ob man ihr die Einkäufe die Treppe hoch trug, wenn sie es nicht schaffte. Sie blieb bei einigen Berichten von einem 'Testobjekt' hängen. Es wurde nirgendwo ein Name genannt, aber irgendwie wusste sie, dass es sich hierbei nicht um irgendwelche Tierversuche handelte.

„Wann wollen sie diesen Papierklotz wegbringen?" fragte Jenn nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens und des stillen Blätterns.

„So schnell wie möglich, ich habe dieses merkwürdige Gefühl im Nacken, wie ein Wetterumschwung. Als ob irgendetwas passiert."

„Ein Gefühl?" Jenn glaubte, dass die gute Frau nur ihrer Paranoia nachhing.

„Das letzte mal als ich dieses Gefühl hatte, wurde mein Mann erschossen, Mädchen." sagte Misses Burns mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Dann sollten wir uns mit dem Teil so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg machen, finden sie nicht?" sagte Jenn. Ihr war die ganze Sachen zwar immer noch nicht geheuer, aber sie konnte die arme, wehrlose alte Frau nicht mit dieser Akte und der halb automatischen Waffe in der Küchenschublade alleine lassen.

Jenn ging kurz rüber, um die Schlüssel für ihren Nissan Primera, sponsored by Mum & Dad und ging wieder rüber. Dort fand sie Misses Burns an ihrem Küchentisch vor, wie sie auf ein Foto starrte. Es war ein altes, sepiafarbenes Bild von einer jungen Frau und einem Jungen Mann. Beide lächelten glücklich in die Kamera.

„Wissen sie, Miss Demour... als dieses Foto gemacht wurde, war der zweite Weltkrieg gerade zu ende. Ivan hatte mir gerade einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, ich war so glücklich zu dem Zeitpunkt."

erzählte sie. Jenn hörte die ganze Zeit zu.

„Einige zeit später bekam er eine Nachricht von einem alten Freund aus Russland, er bräuchte Hilfe bei einem Problem. Ich habe nie erfahren, an was er arbeitete. Er brachte nur diesen Zola hin und wieder zum Essen mit nach hause." Sie machte eine Pause. Es viel ihr schwer darüber zu reden.

„Zehn Jahre später siedelten wir nach Amerika über. In diesen zehn Jahren veränderte sich Ivan, er wurde stiller, hatte nachts Albträume. Ich fragte ihn, was ihn plagte. Er sagte nie etwas zu mir. Kurz vor seinem Tod, sagte er zu mir 'Es war ein Fehler, er wird uns alle umbringen'. Ich kam nicht mehr dazu ihn zu fragen, was er meinte. Als ich an diesem Abend nach Hause kam, lag er ausgestreckt auf dem Wohnzimmerteppich, zwei Einschusslöcher im Kopf. Die Akte fand ich erst Jahre später, als ich seine alten Sachen aussortierte."

„Warum erzählen sie mir das alles?" fragte Jenn. Sie wusste nicht, was sie mit der ganzen Sachen, die sie gerade erfahren hatte, anfangen sollte.

„Ich bin 86 Jahre alt, ich werde nicht jünger. Wer weiß, was noch alles passiert, deshalb sollten wir uns jetzt mal dieses Ungetüm von einer Akte wegbringen, nicht wahr?"

Sie machten sich auf den Weg nach unten zu Jenns Wagen. Jenn half der alten Frau auf den Beifahrersitz. Als sie die Tür schloss, schaute sie hoch weil sie sich beobachtete vorkam. Sie sah einen schwarzen SUV am Straßenrand stehe, in dem die Frau aus dem Café saß. Sehr subtil, du Rindvieh. Jenn machte schmale Augen und zeigte ihr den Mittelfinger. Die Frau grinste, startete den Wagen und fuhr davon.

„Miss Demour? Haben sie irgendetwas interessantes gesehen?"

„Nein Misses Burnes. Ich dachte nur ich hätte jemanden gesehen, den ich kenne." log Jenn.

Sie fuhren auf ein großes Bürogebäude zu, man hatte sie einfach durchfahren lassen. Was für eine geheime Regierungsorganisation lässt bitte schön Zivilisten einfach so passieren. Merkwürdiger Verein...

Sie fuhren in die Tiefgarage, stiegen aus und standen erst einmal vollkommen orientierungslos herum. Sie hörten ein Geräusch, welches sich als Fahrstuhl herausstellte. Eine Frau stieg aus, kam mit kräftigen, aber geduldigen schritten auf sie zu und schaute Jenn in das Gesicht. Die Frau aus dem Café.

„Herzlich willkommen bei SHIELD. Guten Tag Miss Demour, Misses Burns. Direktor Fury erwartet sie in seinem Büro. Ich werde sie nach oben begleiten.

Und so begann Jenns persönliches Sodom und Gomorrha. Jenn wusste, dass es ein Fehler war, den Fahrstuhl zu betreten. Sie hätte auf ihre Mutter hören sollen und nicht mit Fremden mitgehen sollen.

Denn als der Fahrstuhl im 8. Stockwerk hielt und sie einem Mann in Ledermantel und Augenklappe gegenüber stand, viel ihr eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem Vampirjäger auf. Ihr vorlautes Mundwerk musste natürlich sofort ihren Gedanken gang ausspucken und sie hörte sich selber sagen: „Sie laufen nicht zufällig durch die Gegend und schlachten Vampire ab, oder?"


	2. Because shit happens

Oh, ich habe einen Favoriteneintrag. Danke, lieber User, wer auch immer du bist :3

**Because shit happens**

„Nein, ich jage keine Vampire in meiner Freizeit, Miss Demour." sagte der Mann mit Ledermantel und Augenklappe.

Hinter sich hörte Jenn ein Schnauben. Die Frau, die sich im Fahrstuhl als Agent Maria Hill vorgestellt hatte, stand hinter ihr und machte nicht einmal den Anschein, dass sie ein Lachen unterdrückte. Was ein gelungenes Pokerface. Sie schaute wieder nach vorne und sah, wie sich Direktor Fury setzte und sie über seine ineinander verschränkten Hände, musterte. Die musterten hier alle sehr gerne.

„Fertig mit starren?" maulte Jenn den älteren Mann an. Er zog daraufhin nur die rechte Augenbraue hoch. Misses Burns hinter ihr räusperte sich und trat einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Mein Name ist Mildred Burns. Ihre Behörde hatte meinen Mann und mich damals nach Amerika geholt. Damals wurde er nach seiner Tätigkeit als Ingenieur in Russland verhört. Ich habe beim entsorgen seiner Sachen eine Akte gefunden, die ich nicht in meiner Wohnung haben will."

„Und was sollte in dieser Akte stehen, was interessant für SHIELD ist?" fragte Fury. Jenn fiel ein Unterton auf, sie mochte diesen Ton nicht. Der Typ wollte irgendetwas bestimmtes hören, die Frage war was.

„Ich weiß nicht, was sie von der alten Dame hören wollen, aber das ist nicht der korrekte Weg, einer alten Dame die vom Alter her ihre Mutter sein könnte, eine Frage zu stellen." sagte Jenn. Ihr ging seine Art gehörig gegen den Strich. Sie ignorierte die Hand, die ihr in den Unterarm kniff, es war ihr egal. Fury schaute sie an und starrte. Jenn starrte zurück. Nach einiger Zeit entspannte er sich wieder.

„Sie schützen eine Frau, die eine Akte seit Jahren versteckt hält, die wahrscheinlich hoch geheime Informationen enthält und ihnen gefällt mein Verhalten nicht? Sie haben eine wirklich merkwürdige Weltanschauung." sagte er und verzog dabei keine Miene. Hatte hier eigentlich jeder ein perfektes Pokerface?

„Wem ich glaube und wem ich vertraue, ist meine Sache." sagte Jenn.

„Diese Einstellung hatte ich auch einmal. Ich habe dabei mehr verloren, als mein Vertrauen in meine Mitmenschen." er schaute sie mit seinem einen Auge durchdringend an. Jenn fragte sich, was er ihr versuchte zu sagen. Er wandte sich Misses Burns zu.

„Wenn es die Akte ist, von der wir gehört haben, kann ich ihnen versichern, dass wir damit gewissenhaft umgehen werden. Ihr Mann hat SHIELD mitunter zu dem gemacht, was es heute ist. Mister Stark war begeistert von ihm." Huch, der konnte ja nett sein, wenn er wollte. Misses Burns neben ihr entspannte sich sichtlich. Jenn kniff die Augen zusammen. Hier war doch was faul, dass war zu einfach.

„Wo ist der Haken bei der Sache?" frage sie deshalb rundheraus. Feingefühl hin oder her.

„Was für ein Haken? Ich kann ihnen nicht ganz folgen." sagte Fury.

„Heute Morgen haben sie mir ihren Pitbull" sie deutete hinter sich auf Agent Hill „Auf den Hals gehetzt und sie haben den Nerv mir zu sagen, dass sie mir nicht folgen können? Die ganze Sache stinkt doch bis zum Himmel!"

„Misses Burns, Agent Hill wird sie jetzt nach Hause begleiten. Miss Demour muss noch ein wenig hierbleiben, wir haben noch etwas zu besprechen." Jenn riss empört den Mund auf. Hallo? Geht's noch? Wurde sie hier einfach übergangen?

„Oh und Agent Hill? Würden sie bitte Agent 13 hereinschicke, ich denke, sie wird Sache etwas entspannen können." sagte der Möchtegern Van Helsing.

„Ich weiß, dass ihnen die ganze Sache nicht gefällt." Sagte Fury, als er in Jenns Gesicht sah. Diese saß auf ihrem Stuhl und wippte mit dem Fuß, Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schmollend. Ach, ist ihm das auch aufgefallen?

„Wir können uns auch den Rest der Zeit anschweigen, dass wird es mir erleichtern ihnen nicht ständig zu sagen, dass sie den Mund halten sollen." Sie schnaubte als Antwort, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Wie ich von Agent 13 gehört habe, suchen sie momentan einen neue Anstellung als Sekretärin."

„Bieten sie mir gerade einen Job an?" fragte Jenn. Das wurde ja immer besser! Und gleich rollt Jigsaw auf seinem Dreirad rein und sagt er wolle ein Spiel spielen. Als sich hinter ihr die Bürotür öffnete und sie sich umdrehte um zu schauen, wer den bitteschön Agent 13 war, dachte sie, dass das hier definitiv langsam nicht mehr lustig war.

„Sharon?" Was machte ihre High School Freundin bitteschön hier? Sie drehte sich wieder zu Fury um. „Sie wollen mich definitiv verarschen, oder?"

„Keiner will dich verarschen, Jenn. Direktor Fury sucht nur zur Zeit eine Sekretärin und ich habe ihm gesagt, ich kenne eine." sagte sie ruhig.

„Ich passe hier nicht rein." sagte Jenn, klang dabei wie ein trotziges Kind. „Ich bin nicht irre genug!"

„Sagt die, die Diskussionen gegen sich selbst führt, hin und wieder laut Selbstgespräche führt und bei den Lehrern der katholischen Schule, die sie besucht hat, als Satans Tochter bezeichnet wurde? Ganz klar, du bist vollkommen normal." sagte Sharon mit einer sehr unauffälligen Spur Sarkasmus. Die Angesprochene barg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Das ganze wurde jetzt auch noch unangenehm.

„Das ist das merkwürdigste Vorstellungsgespräch, was ich je in meinem Leben hatte..." murmelte sie durch ihre Hände in Richtung Sharon, diese grinste nur. Wenigstens eine ohne Pokerface.

Als sie ein Räuspern vernahmen, schauten beide nach vorne.

„Wie Agent 13 eben gesagt hatte, hatte Sie mich darauf hingewiesen, dass es in ihrem Umfeld jemanden gab, der zuverlässig und gewissenhaft ihren Job als Sekretärin nachgegangen sei, bis sie gefeuert wurde. Ich habe mich erkundigt... haben sie wirklich seiner Frau gesagt, dass sie ihn ab sofort Berlusconi nennen soll und er Bunga Bunga Partys mit einer Jüngeren feiert?" Es folgte betretenes Schweigen. Ja, defintiv das merkwürdigste Vorstellungsgespräch was sie je hatte.

„Wie dem auch sei, es gibt zwei simple Regeln, die sie befolgen müssen, wenn sie hier arbeiten. Erstens: Was hier oben passiert, gesagt oder sich sonst wie ereignet, bleibt hier oben, es sei den ich sage ihnen, dass sie es dürfen. Zweitens: Sollte mir irgendwann irgendetwas zustoßen, schnappen sie sich die Akten aus meinem Schreibtisch und sorgen sie dafür, dass sie so schnell wie möglich zu einem sicheren Versteck kommen, haben sie das verstanden?" sagte er mit Nachdruck.

„Warum sagen Sie mir das? Ich habe noch nicht einmal zugesagt, sie tun ja schon fast so, als ob ich keine Wahl hätte..." Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, hatte sie die auch nicht wirklich, dass musste sie ihm aber nicht auf die Nase binden.

„Wenn ich mir ihre Kontodaten so anschaue, haben sie auch keine große Wahl." Empörtes Luft schnappen seitens Jenn.

„Warum wollen sie mich für den Job? Jetzt mal im Ernst, sie könnten jede dahin setzten, die Frauen würden sich um den Job doch wirklich schlagen, oder?" Jenn fragte sich wirklich, warum ausgerechnet sie. Da wurde wohl wieder ein ausschweifendes Gespräch mit Sharon fällig.

„Sie sind von Autorität vollkommen unbeeindruckt, sie lassen sich nicht herumschubsen. Auch setzten sie sich für ihre Sache ein, egal wie schwachsinnig diese auch sein mag. Solche Leute sucht SHIELD. Vielen mangelt es am Selbstvertrauen, laut ihrem alten Boss, ist dies bei ihnen nicht der Fall."

„Mein Boss hat das gesagt? Wow..." Als ob der alte Geier das gesagt hat, aber Jenn war dies momentan egal. Ihr brannte eine Frage auf der Seele...

„Ich frage sie jetzt noch einmal, wo ist der Haken bei der Sache? Wie groß ist das gesundheitliche Risiko für sie den Papierkram zu erledigen?" Jenn hatte New York immer noch vor Augen. Sie wollte nicht mitten in so einen gigantischen Haufen Scheiße geraten. Würde sie allerdings hier anfangen, würden ihre Versicherungsbeiträge höchstwahrscheinlich in ungeahnte Höhen schießen, wenn sie nicht sogar direkt herausfliegen würde.

„Ihre Gesundheit ist hier nicht gefährdet." sagte er mit voller Überzeugung.

„Sicher?"

„Todsicher" sagte er mit einer Betonung auf dem Word Tod, oder kam ihr das nur so vor?

„Okay, wo ist der Arbeitsvertrag?" Er reichte ihr ein Papier, welches ihren Namen trug. Wie lange plante der das schon? Und wieso kam sie sich vor, als würde sie ihre Seele an den Teufel verschachern?

„Ihre Aufgaben werden sich wahrscheinlich nicht großartig von ihrer alten Tätigkeit unterscheiden, sie werden allerdings bei Arbeitsbeginn ein Memo auf ihrem Schreibtisch vorfinden, welches ihnen den Alltag zu Beginn ein wenig erleichtern wird. Alles weiter besprechen wir dann Morgen. Agent 13 wird sie jetzt nach draußen begleiten und ihnen ihr abhörsicheres Mobiltelefon aushändigen." Sharon und Jenn erhoben sich und bewegten sich auf die Bürotür zu.

„Ach und Agent 13? Kommen sie nachher noch einmal her, ich möchte ihnen einen neuen Auftrag erteilen."

Sie nickte und verließ hinter Jenn das Büro.

„Du hast deinem Boss gesagt, dass ich einen neuen Job brauche und hat einfach gesagt, „Hey, lass uns doch die arme Irre aus dem verschlafenen Vorort nehmen, die mit ihnen befreundet ist". Und die Sache mit Schwester Marie Ann hättest du nicht unbedingt erwähnen müssen, es reicht schon, wenn meine dämlichen Brüder mir das bei jeder Familienfeier auf die Nase binden müssen."

„Hey, sieh es doch positiv, du hast jetzt einen Job." sagte sie mit einem lächeln. Die hatte gut grinsen...

„Du weist, dass ich jetzt wieder umziehen darf, oder? Du weist, wie schwierig es ist in DC eine bezahlbare Wohnung zu bekommen, oder?"

„Oh, dass wird nicht so schwierig, wie du denkst. SHIELD hat eine ganze Reihe von Wohnungen in der ganzen Stadt für die Mitarbeiter." Sie gingen einen Flur entlang, die rechte Seite komplett aus Glas. Jenn schaute durch die Glasfront auf einen Trainingsbereich, in dem einige Männer trainierten. Einer von ihnen drehte sich um und starrte die vorbeigehenden Frauen an.

„Sharon, wer sind die?"

„Die? Das ist eines der Strike Teams. Die, die geschickt werden, um die hässlichen Sachen zu erledigen." erklärte sie ihr. „Der, der gerade in unsere Richtung gestarrt hat, ist übrigens Brock Rumlow. Wenn du ein Problem hast, kannst du ihn auch fragen, er ist eigentlich recht nett."

„Okay, ich werde dran denken, wenn ich was fragen will." erwiderte Jenn. Wenn sie sich die Typen so ansah... wollte sie nie zu einem Problem für jemanden werden. Besonders nicht zu einem Problem von einem von denen. Sie kamen an einem Raum an, der stark an eine Materialausgabe in einer Schule erinnerte. Am Tresen stand ein Mann mit dicker Brille und schwarzen, strubbeligen Haarren. Er sah aus wie der typische Streber aus der ersten Reihe, er passte also perfekt ins Ambiente.

„Das ist Mark Walters. Er hat sozusagen die Macht über jeden Agent hier, er verteilt die Ausrüstung an die verschiedenen Teams. Von den Strike Teams bis zu den Bürokräften, er sorgt dafür, dass jeder mit der richtigen Ausrüstung in den Einsatz geht." leiser fügte Sharon noch „Und er ist ein wirklicher Mistkerl, wenn es um Ordnung geht, sorge also nicht für Chaos, was er beseitigen muss."

„Will ich wissen was passiert, wenn ich es doch tue?" fragte Jenn.

„Sagen wir es mal so... du bist nicht wirklich schön anzusehen, wenn er mit dir fertig ist."

Der sah gar nicht so bedrohlich aus, gesprächig war er auch nicht, er sagte nämlich rein gar nichts, als er ihr das Handy gab. Stille Wasser sind tief, würde ihre Großmutter sagen. Jenn würde sich das eben gelernte wohl dick, mit rotem Marker, hinter die Ohren schreiben, sonst trat sie jemandem eventuell noch auf die Füße.

Einige Etagen höher, saß Nick Fury in seinem Büro und sah aus dem Fenster, auf seinem Schoß die Akte, die von Mildred Burns jahrelang versteckt wurde. Er wusste, dass die Frau gelogen hatte, weil sie dachte, dass man sie belangen würde, dass sie sie versteckt hatte. Verdenken konnte man es ihr nicht, ihr Mann wurde erschossen, keine Riefen auf den Kugeln. Keine Riefen bedeutete eine gigantische Menge an Ärger.

Russischer Ärger. Er hoffte nur, dass dieser Ärger nicht noch einmal seinen Weg nach DC finden würde, wenn doch, dann Gnade uns allen Gott. Er sah ein weiteres Mal in die Akte, in Gedanken ging er noch einmal die Informationen durch, die er aus der Aufzeichnung des Verhörs von Ivan Burns hatte. 'Er wird uns alle töten. Das, was wir damals diesem Mann angetan haben, hatte nichts ethisches.' hatte er gesagt, bevor die Agents gingen, die ihn noch einmal befragen sollten, diesmal in einer gewohnten Umgebung. Am selben Abend wurde er auf einer Trage der Gerichtsmedizin aus der Wohnung getragen, zwei Einschusslöcher im Körper. Er hatte Recht behalten.

Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Sharon Carter betrat sein Büro. Sie war ein kluge Frau. Eine bewundernswerte Agentin, auf die man sich verlassen konnte. Sie war krisenfest. Genau die richtige Person für den Auftrag, Captain Rogers im Auge zu behalten.

„Sie wollten mich sehen, Direktor."

„Ja, ich möchte, dass sie Captain Rogers im Auge behalten." Sie stutzte, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Sonst noch etwas, Direktor?" fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Ja, sorgen sie dafür, dass Miss Demour morgen anfängt zu packen. Sie wird in eine Wohnung zwei Blocks von ihrer neuen Wohnung einziehen." sagte er.

„Warum haben Sie eigentlich so ein großes Interesse an Jenn?" fragte sie. Fury hatte sie vor einigen Wochen angesprochen, ob sie eine Jenn Demour kennen würde und ob sie eine verlässliche Sekretärin wäre. Sie hatte über die Jahre und von ihrer Großmutter gelernt, in bestimmten Situationen den Mund zu halten. In anderen jedoch, sollte sie nachforschen. Dies war so eine Situation, es ging hier um eine Freundin. Ein gute Freundin.

„Wenn sie Angst haben, dass Miss Demour etwas zustoßen wird, seien sie ganz unbesorgt, ihr wird hier nichts zustoßen."

„Glauben Sie auch nur ansatzweise die Hälfte von dem, was Sie gesagt haben, Sir?"

„Manchmal sollte man an Personen glauben, auch wenn es dumm erscheint dies zu tuen, oder?" sagte Fury.

Wenn man dies zwischen den Zeilen las... Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sicher war. Er ließ Captain Rogers im Auge behalten... Da war etwas im Anmarsch und Sharon wusste, dass ihr das, was da kommt, ganz bestimmt nicht gefallen wird. Und Jenn höchstwahrscheinlich auch nicht. Himmel! Ganz SHIELD wird nicht davon begeistert sein!


End file.
